Untold Night On Deck
by spade.pirate.ace
Summary: After two years of separation, the crew finally reunites aboard the Thousand Sunny docked at Sabaody Archipelago. Sanji and Zoro seeming to be the one's who had missed our lovely she-captain Luffyko (fem Luffy) the most, decided to have alittle "alone time" with her. yup. enjoy! [threesome, sanji, zoro, luffy, femlu, femluffy, zoroxluffyko, sanjixluffyko, zoroxluffy, sanjixluffy]


**BY THE WAY ** Senchou - means "Captain" for those of u that didn't know... kk enjoy**

"How would this work? The three of us?" I whispered.

Zoro got up on his knees and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back hungrily loving the feel of his lips against mine. He nibbled on my bottom lip so I opened my mouth feeling his tongue slip in massaging mine. As his taste exploded into my mouth I gripped my hands into the back of his rough green hair pulling him closer to me. He kissed me deeply making my head spin a bit. He pulled out of the kiss and started kissing down my neck sucking on the spot below my ear. I tipped my head back and moaned as my whole body started to burn with need.

Suddenly I felt another pair of lips press against mine for a second. I snapped open my eyes to see Sanji's face an inch from mine. I moaned as I suddenly realised what Zoro and Sanji meant by the three of us. I gripped my hand around the back of Sanji's neck and crashed his lips to mine kissing him deeply as Zoro kissed and licked his way down my neck and across my shoulder. I could feel him unbuttoning my cardigan so I tangled one hand in his hair as I kissed Sanji passionately. My whole body felt like it was on fire. The desire and lust I felt for these two was killing me, it was too much, I'd never wanted anything more in my life.

Sanji kissed across to my ear nibbling on my earlobe as Zoro was now licking my nipple through my bra making me arch my back trying to get more. I couldn't keep still I was so turned on.

"Is this nice Senchou-chan?" Sanji whispered sexily in my ear.

Not being able to find my own words I nodded vigorously making them both laugh.

I gripped the bottom of Sanji's shirt and pulled it up over his head trailing my fingers down his chest marveling over the muscles just like the thousand times I had seen them before. He moaned as I gripped my hand around his belt buckle pulling him closer to me roughly. I gripped my hand in the back of Zoro's hair pulling lightly and guiding his mouth back to mine again. His kisses was so different to Sanji's, Sanji was so loving and soft but Zoro was more demanding and passionate. Both of the kissing styles made my whole body burn with desire.

"Let's go to the Captain's Quarters." Zoro whispered against my ears as he nipped gently on the skin.

I nodded eagerly, I could barely even wait to get there, I wanted them both right now. Sanji stood up and Zoro pulled me closer to him, his hand slipping down to my ass as he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist kissing him hard as he walked us to my room. I was so excited I could barely breathe, just the thought of this was pushing me towards my climax.

Zoro laid me down on the bed and bent his head down to kiss me but I put my hand on his chest pushing him back slightly as I grinned at him mischievously. "If Sanji's shirts off then yours should be too."

He laughed and immediately pulled it off over his head. "That goes for you too then Senchou." he growled sexily. Sanji grinned and pulled my already unbuttoned cardigan off my arms trailing his fingertips down at the same time. I bit my lip as I looked them over.

Zoro kissed me again and I felt Sanji's hands and mouth roaming my both, his teeth grazing my sides making me dig my fingers into Zoro's back. I ran my hands down his body slowly and pushed them down at the back of his pants, squeezing his ass in the process. Sanji was working on the buttons on my shorts as Zoro massaged my breasts and kissed me until I could barely even remember my own name. I yanked on Zoro's pants and slid my hand in feeling how aroused he was already. I gripped my hand around his rock hard shaft and pumped him gently as Sanji slid my shorts off with a small moan.

Zoro started kissing down my neck so I pulled Sanji up to my face and kissed him as I immediately got to work on his buttons with my spare hand. He pulled them open for me and I pushed my free hand in gripping his erection and pumping him in the same rhythm as I was Zoro. They were both moaning quietly. A hand slipped down to my panties, I have no idea whose it was and I didn't really care, all I needed to know was that the pleasure it was causing me was intensifying.

My bra slid off and they each sucked on a nipple making my eyes roll into the back of my head from the pleasure of it. Zoro pulled away from me and gripped my panties pulling them off and flicking them at Sanji who laughed and caught them with one hand. I grinned and pushed Sanji's pants down as far as I could, he kicked them off and I moaned at the sight of his naked body. I sat up and pushed him down onto his back and took him into my mouth making him hiss and moan as his hand tangled into the back of my hair tightly.

I heard Zoro moan as he gripped my waist moving me over slightly, he laid down next to Sanji but the other way around so his feet were up level with Sanji's head. He took hold of my hips and moved me so I was hovering above his face, he pulled down on my ass and I pressed my core to his mouth as I continued to suck on Sanji's shaft. I moaned as his tongue rolled around my hood sucking and licking, I pressed down onto him a little harder as his tongue slid into my core. Oh shit. I gripped Zoro's neglected cock and pumped him to the same rhythm that I was sucking on Sanji.

"Oh God Senchou-chan, just like that." Sanji moaned, his hand tightening in the back of my hair. I could feel my orgasm building as Zoro continued to send my whole body to heaven. "Senchou-chan, deeper." Sanji moaned thrusting into my mouth. I did as he asked immediately taking as much of his shaft into my mouth as I could before gagging and pulling back and then repeating the process again.

Zoro was gripping my thighs tightly, I heard Sanji's breathing getting more ragged and I knew he was going to blow soon so I took almost his whole shaft into my mouth as he thrust hitting the back of my throat making me gag over and over but I didn't pull back. He moaned and came down the back of my throat. I pulled back quickly and gagged a couple of times before I swallowed and caught my breath.

I moved onto Zoro's shaft sucking him roughly, deep throating him too, making his fingers dig into my thighs as he bit me gently. I smiled and pulled back, "You like that Zoro?" I asked teasingly making him moan. I gripped his shaft licking it from the base to the tip before blowing on it. I smiled and rolled my tongue around the end before sliding my tongue into the slit at the end slightly. He grunted and exploded into my mouth as he bit me making me climax too. "Oh shit Zoro." I cried grinding against his mouth gently making the pleasure double.

I panted as Sanji pulled me to his chest kissing me deeply, I felt Zoro move out from under me, he started kissing across my back as his hands gripped my hips lifting them in the air so I was on my knees again. His hand slipped down to my core, he pressed two fingers into me making me moan into Sanji's mouth. Sanji was massaging my breast as Zoro pumped his fingers inside me making me go a little crazy. I looked over my shoulder, Zoro was kissing my upper back, he moved up and kissed me lightly smiling his dazzling smile before biting my shoulder teasingly.

"You want us both at the same time or one after the other?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as his fingers moved to my ass showing me what he meant. "Whatever you want." I murmured. He smiled and pushed one finger into my ass making me gasp at the slight pain, Sanji's hand slipped down massaging me as Zoro pushed the second finger into my ass. I moaned and pressed my lips to Sanji's kissing him deeply taking my mind off the slight discomfort.

I felt Zoro move, his fingers disappeared from my ass, I felt him rubbing some juices on there getting ready. Suddenly he pressed his shaft into my core making me gasp and moan because I wasn't expecting it. I looked over my shoulder at his sexy face as he started thrusting into me making my whole body burn.

After a minute he pulled out and I whimpered at the loss. He grinned, "Senchou I'm putting it in." he said as he lined his now lubricated shaft up at my ass.

I bit my lip and nodded eagerly, I just needed to push past the initial pain of the intrusion. I felt the pressure increase on my ass and his hold on my hips tighten, his shaft slid in and he moaned, "Holy shit Senchou." he growled through his teeth.

I whimpered and pressed my face into Sanji's chest as Zoro started thrusting gently into my ass.

"Put your fingers in me Sanji." I begged as the pain got worse. He did as I asked immediately and I kissed him gratefully, as I gripped his shaft pumping him gently again at the same time as he worked his fingers.

Pretty soon my core started to tingle and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling, Zoro pulled out of me and I whimpered. "No Zoro don't stop." I cried moving myself back towards him again.

He shook his head and laid down on his side guiding me to lay down against his body, my back to his chest. He gripped my ass tightly as he pressed back into me again making me tip my head back against his shoulder and moan in pleasure. I looked back over my shoulder and he kissed me deeply as he took hold of my leg bending my knee and lifting my leg up in the air. I gasped as I felt Sanji's tongue lapping at my hood as Zoro thrust up my ass gently.

I couldn't take anymore teasing, I wanted Sanji too. "Sanji, come here." I begged pulling his face away from my core and crashing his lips to mine. I could feel his rock hard erection pressing against my stomach and I whimpered with need. "I want you both Sanji." I purred.

Sanji grinned and moved closer to me lining himself up at my entrance, I held my breath and Zoro stopped moving as Sanji pressed himself into me.

I gasped barely able to cope with the sensations pulsing around my body. "Oh shit this is incredible." I cried breathlessly as they both started thrusting into me. I kissed Sanji and stroked Zoro's hips as they both took me to heaven and back again.

I could feel my climax building as I gasped for breath. "Harder, oh god go harder." I begged squeezing my eyes shut.

"Who?" Sanji asked breathlessly.

"Both." I forced out as my body started to jerk and spasm slightly. Both boys immediately started thrusting harder into me, Sanji banging himself into my core roughly while Zoro was going harder but still being mindful of my ass. I dug my fingers into his hip as I moaned oh god over and over. My back arched of its own accord as my orgasm ripped through my body. Sanji grunted immediately and came too but Zoro thrust another couple of times before I felt him stiffen behind me and climax in my ass.

I closed my eyes exhausted as I pant to catch my breath. Pleasure was still pulsing around my body from my orgasm. I opened my eyes and kissed Sanji gratefully before turning my head and kissing Zoro.

"Shit, that was incredible." I breathed.

Zoro kissed my neck, "You're incredible Senchou." he whispered sucking on my earlobe making me giggle. "I'm going to pull out okay?" he asked holding my hips still. I nodded and he pulled back out of my ass slowly making me whimper. "Sorry." he mumbled looking at me apologetically.

I bit my lip and shook my head. I turned back to Sanji and kissed him again. He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine, "So I take it Senchou-chan liked having both of us." he teased.

I giggled and nodded, "We should probably get back on deck, everyone's waiting for us."

Sanji smiled and pushed himself off the bed gathering his clothes while tossing me mine. Zoro stayed in place only grunting to himself about the crew getting in the way of his fun time. I just laughed it off. It felt amazing to see the crew after two years of separation and as much as I'd love to stay here all day with Zoro and Sanji I'd like to spend some time with everyone else too. Buttoning the final button of my cardigan I looped arms with Zoro and Sanji, dragging them along to the deck.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**POSTED FOR LUFFY'S BIRTHDAY 5.5**

**even though this story is about Luffyko...**

**I came to realize that I feel as though calling Luffyko Senchou during Sex really turns her on...**

**yup.**

**kk bai!3**


End file.
